


Tease

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Biting, M/M, Piercings, Teasing, mild dick biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear just has to take his sweet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"Oo, Noiz-san... What does this one do?" 

"Gh—!" 

"Ah." 

"You idiot. Don't do that!" 

Clear remains on his stomach between Noiz's legs, prodding at the piercings along the underside of Noiz's cock. He hums with interest, cheeks dusted pink. He drops his hand, instead rubbing along Noiz's thigh absently. He licks near the piercings at Noiz's hips, nibbling at the skin there. "Why not? You seemed to like it." 

Eyes narrowed, Noiz tries to push his hips away from where Clear holds them down. He doesn't succeed, instead receiving another lick over the set of piercings at the underside. "You little..." The blonde tips his head back so he can glare at the ceiling, one hand fisted in Clear's hair. 

The bot giggles against Noiz's dick, sucking gently under the head. He relishes in Noiz's subtly squirming, watching his partner's cheeks darken another shade. When he grazes his teeth over the head, Noiz goes still. Clear looks up, worried. He expects Noiz to glare and signal that that's it, he's done, that wasn't okay, but instead he's worried his bottom lip, throat visibly choking back a moan. Ah, how could Clear forget such an important detail? 

Smirking against Noiz's cock, Clear applies a little pressure this time, and holds back a moan of his own when Noiz releases a shaky sigh of content. Noiz pushes his hips up closer to Clear's mouth before he can notice his own impatience, breathing harshly through parted lips. 

Clear sucks along the skin around Noiz's piercings, gently knocking his teeth against them. Noiz's hips twitch with each brush of the pink-eyed bot's teeth, releasing small noises under his breath whenever it becomes too much to hold back. But Clear stops when Noiz tugs his hair roughly, wincing from the spark of pain in his skull. "Eh? Noiz-san, is everything alri— mmh!" 

Pierced lips roughly meet artificial ones in a fierce kiss, biting and licking as they go. Clear whimpers softly into it, encouraging Noiz to continue. When Clear pulls back to repeat his question of whether or not Noiz is okay, the blonde cuts him off by whispering, "I've had enough of the teasing. Either get on my dick now or I'm leaving." 

"Y-Yes, sir!"


End file.
